The present invention relates to a driveline system for a four wheel drive vehicle, and more particularly, to a differential device for use in such a driveline system. The use of the term "differential" does not imply the presence of conventional differential gearing, but instead, the term is used primarily because the device of the present invention replaces the typical prior art center differential. However, it should be understood that the device illustrated, described and claimed herein has uses other than as a center differential in a four wheel drive vehicle driveline.
In many of the vehicles being produced today, the basic vehicle platform is a front wheel drive. However, in many such vehicles, especially in vans and sport utility vehicles, it is considered desirable to be able to provide four wheel drive, at least under certain operating conditions.
Typically, the various arrangements for achieving part-time four wheel drive have been complex and expensive, and in some cases, have required some sort of control scheme to achieve the four wheel drive (or rear wheel drive) in response to certain predetermined operating conditions.
In certain vehicle applications, it is acceptable to provide only front wheel drive under most operating conditions, and rear wheel drive is required only when the front drive wheels are slipping (e.g., under poor traction conditions). However, the prior art has not provided a suitable device wherein only front wheel drive is provided, with no substantial torque being transmitted to the rear wheels, until the front wheels begin to slip. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,897 discloses a viscous clutch in the driveline, between the front transaxle and the rear wheels, but requires a selector arrangement in order to choose among transmitting torque through the viscous coupling, or disconnecting the viscous coupling, or bypassing the viscous coupling.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,975 and from corresponding European Application EP 0 314 420 to use, as a center differential in a four wheel driveline, a viscous actuated ball ramp type friction clutch to transmit torque to the rear axles when there is a speed difference between the front and rear wheels. It is believed that the torque transmitting capability of the device of the cited patent and application would be somewhat limited by the fact that one of the ball ramp plates comprises the input to the viscous coupling.
In certain vehicle applications for four wheel drive drivelines, the differential device must be capable of a "through-shaft" configuration, which the known, prior art devices have not been. It should be understood that, as used herein, the term "through-shaft" is not limited to an arrangement in which there are two concentric shafts extending completely through the differential device, but instead, includes an arragement in which there is an output shaft, or some equivalent member, disposed within, and surrounded by, the differential device, over at least most of the axial length of the differential device.